


Double Time

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a random something that showed up without a prompt.</p>
<p>Much thanks and many hugs to newnumbertwo for being my ever-patient beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Time

“It’s an order, Captain.”  Kendra looked at her wearily.

“Yes, sir.”

“Captain, when you debrief, if you’d give Commander Adama something for me?”

Kara knelt on her toes next to Kendra.  “Of course, Major.”

Kendra reached into a pocket on her vest and appeared to take something out.  She held out the hand to Kara.  When Kara put her own hand out to take whatever it was, Kendra grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into a thorough open-mouth kiss.  

Kara sat back on her heels, her mouth slightly open in shock.

Kendra smiled at her.  “Tell him I said thank you for giving me the chance, for looking past my jacket.”  Kara nodded, still struck dumb, and Kendra continued.  “Be sure to give him ALL of the message, Captain.”  

Kara narrowed her eyes, and Kendra gazed back serenely.  

“ALL of the message, Major?”

“ALL of it, Captain.”

Kara smiled slightly, and said, “I’ll be sure to do that, Major.  Good hunting.”

“Get the frak out of here, Captain.  Double time.”

All the way back to _Pegasus_ in the Raptor, Kara thought about that kiss.   _Have I been so caught up in my own little world, so clueless, that I haven’t seen that Lee and Kendra were frakking?_

She got back aboard, handed off her gear to the deck crew and hit the shower.  When she reported to Lee for debrief, she was antsy through the whole thing, couldn’t help but imagine Lee and Kendra in all sorts of compromising situations.  By the end, she’d worked herself into a bit of a frenzy, not that it showed on the outside.

“And sir?  Major Shaw gave me a personal message to pass along.”

“A personal message?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go on.”

“She wanted me to thank you for looking past the flaws in her personnel record and giving her a chance.”

“That’s it?”

“Uh, no.”

“Well?” he gestured impatiently.  “I’ve got a busy schedule, Kara, not to mention trying to find an XO to replace Kendra.”

“Permission to speak off the record?”

Lee nodded.

“You’ll have to stand up for the rest of it, Lee.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”  Kara rounded the desk and grabbed Lee by the front of his duty blues jacket, leaning down toward him.

“Kara?  What the hell?”

“This was her message, Lee.”  She leaned over to kiss him, her tongue chasing after his when he gasped in shock.  

“Mmph.”

Kara smiled against Lee’s mouth, then pulled in a sharp breath herself when Lee yanked at her waistband until she was half lying across his lap.  Lee took control of the kiss, trapping Kara between himself and his desk.

When he stopped so they could breathe, Kara asked, “So, how long have you been frakking us both, Lee?”

“I am not frakking Kendra Shaw, Kara.”  

“Then what the hell was that about?”

He shook his head and grinned.  “Maybe it’s her way of telling us we’re not as sneaky as we think we are.”

“Think anybody else knows?”

“Would it be so bad if somebody did?  But no.  Kendra sees things no one else does.  She likes knowing other people’s secrets.”

Kara wriggled, trying to get her feet under her so she could stand up, but Lee held on.  “Thought you had a busy schedule, Lee.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Kara.”


End file.
